Helena Kyle
Helena Kyle was born to Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne, two of Gotham's most famous vigilanties. Bruce never knew Selina was pregnant and Selina knew she could not care for a child and there was no future with Bruce. When Helena was born Selina gave her away. Helena grew up in the foster care system going from home to home until she was 16. She ran away and tracked down her birth mother. Selina was happy to take Helena in and overnight Helena had a family. Helena was dismayed at first to find out Selina had given her up but taken in another girl, Kitrina Falcone. In time the two accepted each other as sisters and became best friends. Helena also revealed herself to her birth father and his family. She became especially close to her brother Damian Wayne. While on Twitter one day Helena made contact with her favorite rock star, Roy Harper. Roy agreed to meet her and eventually hired her as her assistant, although they also began a secret sexual relationship. It didn't take long for Helena to discover she was from a family of vigilantes. She decided she could be a heroine too. She turned to Roy to train her as an archer. Once trained she became Huntress, much to the dismay of her parents. Helena and Roy continued their relationship in secret, both because of her age and because of Roy's girlfriend Mel Monroe. Helena was deeply in love with Roy and would do anything to please him. That's why when he told her to go seduce Oliver to distract him Helena did so without question. She wasn't happy about it and sleeping with Oliver disgusted her, but she did it because Roy told her to. By the time she turned 18 she was pushing Roy for something more. Her age was no longer an excuse and she was tired of being his mistress. She also had a public image to consider. Mia had given Helena a record deal and she was quickly becoming the biggest pop star in the world. Roy had to make a decision, lose Mel or lose Helena. Before he could make the decision Mel made it for him. Mel had been having an affair of her own with Loki, the Norse God of Mischief. She changed her name to Stefini and left Roy for Loki. This freed up Roy to be with Helena. Helena was thrilled but worried she was second choice. Roy quickly fell even deeper in love with Helena once he saw how good she was with his daughter Lian. When Stefini figured out Roy had been cheating on her with Helena she set out to kill Helena. She got her alone and stabbed her with a sword. Helena almost died but managed to pull through, but at a cost. Helena had unknowingly been pregnant and lost the baby. Selina and Bruce demanded she not see Roy anymore. Roy offered to let her move in so she could get away from Selina's rules. Helena agreed happily. Not long after that Roy propose marriage. Currently Helena is on a world tour with Roy and his band. After the tour Helena will plan her wedding and start a family with Roy. Category:Bat Family Category:Wayne Family Category:Kyle Family Category:Harper Family Category:Teen Titans